1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for rendering graphics. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for efficiently rendering graphics depending on various parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals were developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Another feature of mobile terminals that has been improved with the advances in technology is the use of 2-Dimensional (2D) and 3-Dimensional (3D) displays. Many mobile terminals now include sophisticated 2D and 3D graphics accelerator hardware that can render high quality graphics at a very high speed. Use of such graphics accelerator hardware allows the mobile terminal to incorporate a complex user interface such as a 2D or 3D interface. For example, a mobile terminal may include a 2D or 3D interface that allows for an enhanced menu screen, the ability to play advanced games, and the like, thus enhancing the user's interaction with the mobile terminal.
However, while the 2D or 3D interface provides greater user convenience, the graphics accelerator hardware requires a significant amount of power to operate properly. Accordingly, if the graphics accelerator hardware is used extensively, the battery of the mobile terminal may require frequent recharging based on the increased power requirement. On the other hand, if it is desired to provide a longer battery life, a software module may be used to provide a 2D or 3D interface rather than dedicated graphics accelerator hardware. However, with the use of the software module, it becomes very difficult to provide an interface that greatly improves the user's interaction with the mobile terminal.
One proposed solution to address the problem of improving the user interface while reducing power consumption is the implementation of dynamic voltage scaling. With dynamic voltage scaling, the voltage supplied to the graphics hardware is increased or decreased depending upon various conditions. For example, if increased user interface performance is desired, the amount of voltage supplied to the graphics hardware is increased while a lesser amount of voltage is supplied if increased performance is not required. However, dynamic voltage scaling requires hardware modification which is difficult to implement and does not provide sufficient flexibility.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface while reducing power consumption in a mobile terminal.